turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuichisouda
hello this page is about max @kazuichisouda aha leave testimonials at the bottom :^) about ts user @kazuichisouda is a nerdo, and likes to attach the letter o to the end of words bc they think its cute their name is max, souda, or naegi. their gender is ? (possibly trigender), they're sexually fluid, panromantic, and their pronouns are they/them, he/him or she/her. they are also felinekin, mermaidkin and fictionkin with fukawa and souda and naegi!!!!!!! theyre also 15!!!!!! whoops forgot that heh.............. hannah @aoisasahina is their best aniki they lov e her a bunch and jsut want to hug her bunches tbh. she doesnt use ts v much tho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iTFnNU3AYg watch this please maxie is a cool and cute name and if u call them that they will fucking blus h so hard cute squad @akeminakajima, @kazuichisouda and @asamisato are the cute squad, a powerful trio of incredible cute. things associated with the cute squad include but are not limited to: * tacos, * maxiecan food * INCREDIBLE CUTENESS * GAYNESS * ??? * whatever fucking memes vin is memeing with "tru we are all cute together we will rule the world with our cute we are dangerous" -@aoisasahina "we're the cute squad tbh we're all cute and we can do hella stuff" -@akeminakajima involvements * 1/4th of the fricker squad * initiater of the battle of ghostnaegi against skelesouda ryan "tampon" ross max is a slave to married to ryan ross, former guitarist/backup vocalist of panic! at the disco and vocalist/guitarist of the young veins, and has a solo project,, also hes a massive cutie and the king of all Emo Trash (look at him and his fucking cat ok, look at him ) um yea max has had a crush on him since they were 13 and once they even made a shrine (which has yet to be shown to ts) one time in a music video he dressed up as a mummy but he ended up looking like a fucking tampon ------------------------> "spooky halloween tampon" - @maizonos hinata * souda loves hinata, * hinata is love hinata is life * will shove oj up His Ass * rly tho hinata is v important to hinata * real talk max/souda has massive dokis for hinata * like they sleep with a pillow and pretend its souda * no i mean really * they Constantly Thank God For Hinata (by panic! at the souda's dick) maybe "bromo" will be our always max took part in the writing of a crack fic involving straight white boy souda and hajigay hinotstraight. notable lines by max: * "souda is as straight as a fcuking uncooked noodle ok u heat him up and hes even fucking straighter………..wait thats not how noodles work". * “straight culture is evolving, hinata. dont be so close-minded. gOD.” * “bUT WHATS NEXT BRUH? LIKE U START BY TOUCHING MY FACE THEN IT MOVES TO CARESSING IT THEN PULLING ME IN FOR A ROMANITC KISS AND THEN WE MAKE OUT THEN ONE OF OUR HANDS ENDS UP ON THE OTHER ONE’S PACKAGE AND THEN IT GETS GAY AND--” * “IM NOT CRYING THERSE JUST A HOT GIRL IN MY EYES” he screams as more tears pour from his eyes * “HINATA NO THATS JUST MY DICK OF STEEL ITS ALWAYS LIKE THAT WHEN IM AROUND U THATS HOW BROS ARE” he stammered, still crying other users who took part in this fic are: @sadshinji, @tsumikimikan, and @maizonos this fic is 100% fiction and irl, souda is a massive fucking bromo read more trivia * theyre kind of boring *they like exclaimation marks a lot!!! * hiroko is not a hobo *their tumblr is naegay * hiroko is not a hobo * is a really really nice and cool and rad asshole * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBcd9WdX6iA * is really gay * says they have a cool mom but does their mom have a turtleseed account??? unknown * EATS A LOT OF ASS *EATS TOO MUCH ASS *theyre mom eats cool ass testimonials oi leave testimonials :^) (leave ur handle too if u want to!) *gay nerd with hella rad headcanons -@walpurgisnacht *super nice gay 10/10 would reccomend following * "souda the Super Gay" -@tsumikimikan * "souda is as straight as a fcuking uncooked noodle ok u heat him up and hes even fucking straighter………..wait thats not how noodles work" -actual hinata hajime probably * hella rad and also hella gay but rly needs to calm the fuck down with the orange juice -@shinjis * a+ seeds, probably actually ate hinata -@clive * gay and actual souda,,, one cool seed -@Maizonos * is cool man possibly beyond repair * maxie-o * "it is i hinata fricker -@kazuichisouda"-@shinjis * PM kaworu fricker: ur the real life scene au souda (@shinjis) * "souda ur Gay and Also A Meme and irl swb souda but not straight" -@tsumikimikan * "rlly gay rlly cute also Sweet Music Memer" -@maizonos * PM kaworu fricker: max ur so fuckign gay rip in peace (@shinjis) * "HinATA KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HINA!!!!!!!!!TAKU!!!!!!!n" -@kazuichisouda * "*u voice* hi my name is maxie and im not gay or anything but hoo boy have u seen those gradients" -@tsumikimikan Category:User